


【洪晋】知错

by JackieEEE



Category: SPL2, 杀破狼2
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieEEE/pseuds/JackieEEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*内含微量dirty talk；<br/>*洪晋，就只是洪晋；<br/>*不背锅，不撕逼，言语文明，以爱为先；<br/>*无论是喜欢还是批评，烦请留下些什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【洪晋】知错

高晋把笔投进笔筒里，发出声响；揉了揉眉心，按下接听键。

如若有人经过高晋的办公室门口，就会看到他的桌上摆了不下五个档案袋，磊成一座小山。

所有人都知道，一周前北孔普雷监狱的电网上，挂了一具烧穿了的尸体。

那个犯人歪着头，光是喘气就够他花费大半的力气：他深知不可能全身而退，只是没想过，这么快就被揪出来了。被抓后的一个多小时里，毒打从未停止过；就连想象中的问话过程都省去了，心理防线垮塌得有点快。

真不愧是高晋养的一群狗。

“人都死了，”他的牙被打掉几颗，说话有些漏风：“没用了。”

高晋似乎挺同意他说的话，坐在桌后面，写写画画的。边上的狱警把人拉开，以免水刑时，有水溅湿典狱长桌上的纸。

他脸上的那块毛巾已经湿透了，概括了被揍到鼻梁歪扭的形，只是腿脚没被压住，踢踢踏踏的，非常吵人。

这完全就是一出正义惩罚邪恶的事，四舍五入一下，能算上件功德。

毛巾被扯下来，犯人一边咳喘，一边替自己辩解：“那是他自己想逃的。”

高晋是一个骄傲自信的人，偶尔在某个人面前低一低头，但绝不原谅有人把他当白痴。

“我说的都是真的，”他还在讲：“其他的我都不知道，全是他自己的主意。”

看来这不光是说谎的问题了，高晋百无聊赖的起身绕过桌子，靠在上面开始吸烟。

这个喋喋不休的人根本没有意识到他犯了什么错。

 

高压的牢狱规定和紧密的劳作安排或许真的很害人，杀人犯和强奸犯住过几年后都成了眼神涣散的行尸走肉。狱里一水的男丁，想要解决下问题也要问问各方监管答不答应。

普通舱一三五放风，重犯舱二四六劳作，69号全年无休，进进出出需打报告。如此快节奏高质量的牢狱生活，过上三五年绝对对人生产生质疑，熬过半辈子之后简直宛若天堂，典狱长就是他们的仙。

所以犯了错想要隐藏在人群中是最大的错误，所有人都愿意把黑绵羊揪出来，从狱卒手里换回几包烟来抽。

临死前还要遭受全体的口诛笔伐：

“干什么不好，非得打69号的主意，这就是你的不对了。”

新来的小实习生还算客气，电刑时给他上了块咬木。

这样可爱的年轻人，不出半个月定是和他主子一样，成了匹毛皮鲜亮，牙齿锋利的狼。

高晋的确蛮狠戾的，尤其是在有人动那位先生的货的时候，分分钟进入狂暴状态。

拐骗了偷溜出69号仓的犯人就算了，还偷偷把人家“使用”了；

“使用”了就算了，还把人直接“使用”到“报废”了；

货物失去价值了就算了，还买通了狱卒，把尸抛到电网上，伪装成逃跑失败……

如若是让那位先生知道了，最先遭殃的肯定是高晋自己，所以高晋不可能就让罪魁祸首简简单单的去死。

“是谁帮你的？”高晋捏着烟走到犯人面前，橘色的烟头距离他的眼睛半寸远：“指出来。”

其实蛮尴尬的，每次出错都是内部员工一带一搅局。高晋悄悄在心里检讨起来。

犯人已经没气儿了，或许还有一口，悬在喉头；高晋有些不耐烦，变了个姿势，直接把烟头哆到人的舌头上。

挺好的烟，灭了。

一声长啸，算是把人从鬼门关拉回来；他看着高晋的眼睛，乌漆墨黑的一片，也和地狱差不多了。

黑制服，黑裤子，领章三颗星，脖子又白又挺。说是从下面遛到人间的鬼差，也是有人信的。

一般长得好看的人，脾气都不太好。

犯人的魂魄又要游离，没想到高晋上来就是一巴掌：这一巴掌直接把眼前的虚无扇走，掉到地上成了稀碎的一滩流星。

把眼睛睁到要突出来，犯人才看清楚高晋的脸。

“再问最后一遍，谁帮的你？”

犯人一蹬腿，咽气了，咽得很突然。

高晋嘴角有些抽搐，觉得自己明明没有那么吓人的。

不过还好，那个人手指的方向很明确——高晋退开两步，有人识相的把没用了的尸体抬下刑床。

招招手，不远处一脑袋汗的实习生直接瘫软得跪倒在地上，蜷缩成一团抽搐的虫。

“帮他一把。”

几个人合力把年纪不大的男人拾起来绑上去，可怜的家伙话都说不清楚了。

高晋不慌不忙的踱步到工具台边上，从一旁的挂钩上摘下黑皮手套，把十指一根一根裹进里面，又活动了下手腕，开始选东西。

年轻人已经开始哭了，叫声里语无伦次的包含了各方神圣的名号，可这里是地狱，除了高晋帮他扣紧手臂上固定环的声音，什么都听不见的。

哭到嗓子哑，只能盯着眼前地面上块不大的瓷砖。

高晋很细心，选工具选了二十分钟。他走近，年轻狱卒的眼泪又开始流。

他感觉到皮质的手套把他的眼泪抹开，一路湿湿滑滑的到颧骨，又到唇角，舌头里也是酸酸涩涩的，哭得太久了，舌根发麻。

“对不起。”这是他唯一能讲出来的完整话了，动了动，想看看高晋的表情。

没等他再次张嘴，手上就被套了个东西——确切的说，是食指被伸到一个圆圆的金属物体里面了。

咔嚓。

下一秒，一股钻心的感觉从指根一路窜到心脏：途径全身，输送着让人头皮发麻，想要一死了之的痛。

高晋抖了抖手，给他看他手里的雪茄钳，和滚落到地上的断指。

“来了也有一个月了，这点事情都没看明白。”

他和他说话的时候，声音不大，但语气足以让人毛骨悚然，只觉得从他口中说出来的话，只需赞同或是服从。

刑床上的人已经没力气哭喊了，眼中全是涣散。

不过这样也好，可以进行一场生动又具体的思想教育。高晋想了想，放下沾满血的雪茄钳，给实习狱卒看了看那块咬木。

“我想你聪明，应该用不上这个，”他丢掉那小块东西，真的像个耐心的老师一样，面对他坐了下来：“跟你讲讲事情的严重性。”

“刚那个犯人，动了我老板的货物，所以会被这样——”

抬抬浮肿的眼皮，年轻人看到高晋手中的皮鞭成了一道黑影，直直向自己抽来：从麻木到疼痛，间隔不过一秒，嘶哑的干吼再次响彻整间刑房。

“可是他把货毁了，还弄得很脏很乱，完全无法回收，那他就应该多吃点苦头。”

高晋再次扬起皮鞭，看到对面的人惊恐的睁大眼睛，又带着笑意把它放下了。

“老板是个宽宏大量的商人，眼里只有等价交换，并无恩怨情仇，”高晋提到老板时，皱皱眉头，看看别处，竟挂上又三分笑意：“但那个犯人有肺病，还不了他什么。”

“你这么喜欢救人，”高晋起身，绕到年轻狱卒的身边：“我来教教你，什么叫真正的救人。”

步行很快，皮鞋跟踩在地上的声音非常的清脆；刑床被人放平，视野变得宽阔，也只能看清天花板上亮得刺眼的灯。

再回来时，高晋身后跟了一票穿防护服的人。

其中有一个拎着个体积蛮大的箱子，上书：Human Organ。

吓破胆的人通体会呈黄色*，虽然看起来很丑，但是动作快些的话，麻药倒是省了。

身后几个人忙着，嘴里叽里咕噜的说着韩语；高晋处理了手套，换下制服，拨通了一个电话。

 

高晋一个月后才回到香港。他是洪文刚身边走得最近的人，黑白两边的生意都有账本在他那里，手起刀落就是两片天，只要他先生张口了，就不允许有一点差错。

所以站在洪宅门口的高晋很忐忑，只敲了两下门便不敢再动作，静静的吃上半个小时的洪式闭门羹。洪文刚皱着眉头让人开门，所有人都知道是高晋带着坏消息回来了，诚惶诚恐，点头如捣蒜。可能是因为洪生教导得勤，马上洪宅就成了二人世界；做家事的人也很会看事情，只替高晋煮了咖啡，霎时间所有人撤离了暴风之眼。

洪文刚坐书房里，埋着头签文件。高晋一步一级台阶，后腰板挺得笔直。

从一楼到二楼的十五级台阶，期间没有人张一张嘴。

他好不容易在台风过境之后寻了最早一班飞机，不是为了给老板送一杯咖啡。

还是洪文刚先放下笔：“你喜欢这样吗？”

高晋心里一紧，真的很抱歉一样：“对不起，洪先生，是我的失职。”

洪文刚抿了口咖啡：“为何道歉，咖啡很好喝。”

杯子放下，继续办公，高晋还在不远处站着，寸步不离：“洪先生，我……”

他垂下手在椅子一侧摸索半天：空空如也，早就不需要拐杖的扶持了。

“有话就讲。”洪文刚说。

虽这样要求，内心却不是这样想的。文件签了很多份，违约金也打出去很多笔，人脉上几个结点断得干脆。

再抬起头，高晋还在那里垂首等待。他心知今天定是难熬的一天，能够摆平，但心中还是有些莫名烦躁。

晚上七点，洪文刚终于放下纸笔。晚饭在家吃，佣人们早就准备好了几道菜。他还在恢复期，不喜欢那么多人吵吵嚷嚷；屋很空，只留下饭菜。

高晋在洪宅的书房立了一天，双腿发麻眼发黑，向后趠了几步才停下。他咽了咽口水，洪文刚整个下午一句话都没跟他多讲，他盘算着一个月怎么说都得述职一次，谁让他弄丢货物在先。

他觉得自己像是被剁掉利爪的猛兽，求活无路，求死无门。

洪文刚独自面对一大桌子菜，头疼。

咳嗽两声，马上听到楼梯处传来皮鞋越来越近的脚步声，像惊慌失措的节拍，虚浮又急促。

他停在饭桌前，洪文刚草草地给他指了个位置，一坐下，还是低着头。三件套还穿在身上，发型一丝不乱的梳着，藏蓝色领带孤零零的，竟然没有戴上领带夹。

洪文刚站起来的时候吓了高晋一跳，如镜的杯盘上映着他错愕的表情。他没再做多余的动作，只是跟着站起身来，洪文刚向他走近两步都没引得抬头一下。

“生气了？”洪文刚带着笑意的揶揄他：“气我没和你聊聊泰国的天气？”

高晋赶紧抬起头，他从少年时代过后很久没这么紧张了。嘴张了半天，手心都急出汗了，脸颊也是越来越烫，半天又只憋出一句对不起。

高晋一如往常，进门前洗过澡，亲密的距离能嗅到亲密的香甜味道。

他准备好应付所有惩罚。

或许是过于了如指掌，洪文刚被逗得发笑。

“装第一次啊。”他故意收起笑容：“你不知道我想让你做什么吗？”

高晋一件一件除衣服的样子很可爱。丝滑的领带，黑西装，白衬衫，里面还十分古板的穿了背心，洪文刚喜欢那些纤维包裹住高晋身体的样子。

不饿的人多看两眼也饥肠辘辘了。

高晋见洪文刚没动静，开始解皮带。

洪文刚没去阻止他，看他窘迫的把掉在地上的皮带捡起来，撅着屁股弯着腰，起身时差点撞到桌角；这哪里还有典狱长凌厉的样子，唯唯诺诺，简直像是灵魂与什么可爱的小东西调了包。

洪文刚丝毫未动，反而拉了张椅子，舒舒服服的坐下了。高晋轻车熟路的跪下，双手搭在洪文刚的膝盖上，轻轻地将双膝分开，头也凑近了很多。

他甚至松了口气，原来先生是这个意思。洪文刚看了他一眼，摸了摸他的下巴：“问过我吗，就这么想要？”

高晋语塞。他还是摸不透先生的心思，干脆赤着身跪坐下来。

洪文刚缓缓推开他的肩膀：“站起来，趴到沙发上，自己脱。”

有一个月没和人做过了，高晋很清楚自己的身体。他赤着脚走到沙发边上，寻了个能把自己打到最开的姿势：他没有听话，只是仰躺在了沙发上，除去内裤，直接把两条修长的腿张开，将关键部位简单又纯粹的暴露在空气中。

只要稍微低头，就能看到交合的地方。

洪文刚给得很慢，拇指还捏着高晋腰侧的两块肌肉。那里又热又紧，能看到高晋结实的小腹是怎样因为紧张而剧烈收缩。

洪文刚以为他给了人最具体的答复，直到他听见一声细如蚊蝇的轻哼。

他把全部的自己送进高晋的身体里，紧致的褶皱被一点点撑开。他可能有些急了，或是怪罪到刚刚腾起的一股无名火上，怎么寻理由都寻不到高晋身上。他看着身下的人，几乎要判他无罪。

怎么可能无罪，高晋在他眼里，就是‘罪’。

而他自己向来善于扮演‘罚’。

他俯身下去吻他，抽手一把握住高晋的茎身，上下撸动的同时，用指甲刮擦着泌出液的小口。高晋捂住脸，又从冷汗遍布的指缝间偷偷望他的先生。

洪先生拧了把高晋紧绷的臀瓣：“不要让我教你。”

高晋就着沙发边沿的力，轻轻向上抬了抬腰，身体里有个粗大的东西顶着，这样的动作并不轻松；洪文刚放开高晋的阳物，两手托起他的臀肉，高晋只靠肩膀和别过去的手臂支撑着自己一半的体重。

他仅仅是顶弄了一下那个点，就看见高晋自动自觉的开始操着自己的后穴，面部和下体因为各自不同的原因充血，胸腹却白净得诱人。

“到底是哪里出了问题，”他自言自语，又像是在问身下人：“竟变得这么骚？”

高晋停下来，目光在洪文刚的脸和身上交合之处乱游荡。洪文刚缓缓半退，又狠狠地撞进来：“这么浪？”

抽插得磨人又深刻，像是世界都要变换了颜色，身体融化成蜡，房间里响彻的都是寡廉鲜耻的水声和拍打声。

“你知道自己的过错吗？”洪文刚突然发问。

高晋强迫自己直视着洪先生，哪怕雾蒙蒙的只能看出个影子。

“或许应由你去替代那个货源，弥补所有的失误？”洪文刚说。

“如果是洪先生的意思，我可以。”高晋嗓子嘶哑，最后一个字破了音。他被撞得又疼又爽，却突然担心起来会不会弄脏洪文刚的沙发，没有润滑的情况下很容易见红。

洪文刚捧住他的脸。他的眼神阴冷，这样的注视可以把人推向万丈深渊。

“对不起。”高晋脸上湿湿的。

他觉得自己在与死神求欢。

洪文刚退出来，又把人整个按倒侧过身；突然地收缩令高晋的穴口溢出晶莹的液体，流到屁股上，皮肤和皮革发出尴尬的摩擦声。

高晋心跳加速，胡乱的抹了抹眼泪，却不敢起身探头看一下后面。他已经湿透了，穴道被干弄得柔软又多汁，因空虚而收缩着。

洪文刚点给他一个敷衍的吻，高晋明了的重新撅起臀部，轻轻咬着手指。洪文刚把他的行为尽收眼底，不多解释，直接一口咬上了伤痕累累的臀。

高晋惊到尖叫，又急促收声，尾音颤颤的用手捂在嘴里；他已经分不清这是羞辱还是惩罚的行为，它们近乎难以辨别，就像洪文刚与他之间的感情。

洪文刚一路进军向上。高晋的身体适合伤痕，应该流血，留疤，留下爱欲的痕迹，像是烙印，像是纹身。高晋扭动着呻吟着，他确定身上的某些地方被咬伤了，早就无力招架牙齿碰牙齿的粗暴之吻。

涎水混合着血，从腹股沟到前胸的乳头，大大小小的咬伤，遍布全身。

洪文刚重新进入：“这样怎么行？或许，我也该把你这里干到出血。”

“你喜欢这样吗，像那个死掉的货物一样。”他猛冲了几下，毫无预兆，态度十分恶劣。

高晋的嘴唇直颤：“……先生。”

“你擅自补货的时候，有没有想过现在？你把你在肮脏小窝里趾高气昂的样子，带到我面前了——你的狗们见过你现在这样，张开腿被操得直哭的样子的吗？”

“对啊，你的那些狗。对你唯命是从，马首是瞻的狗们，看到这样的你，会不会都想同你野合，都想插进这么紧的屁股里，把那里弄得又脏，又潮，粗暴的对待你。”

“到时候，你还会爬回我这里摇着尾巴求我吗？”

高晋已经没有力气再去动一动嘴唇，为自己辩解了。灭顶的快感和羞耻感几乎要将他撕扯成碎片，一直引以为傲的头脑已经烧开了锅，无法再去思考洪先生刚才的那些话，只能顺应身体的反应，后穴不停地吮吸那根肉棒，冰凉的指尖揪扯着乳头，他想强迫自己冷静下来，但于事无补，雪上加霜。

他的洪先生在床上一向是寡言的，那两片唇一张一合多数时候都是为了给他打下些难以愈合的烙印。

从未想过这次性事会发展成一次充斥着下流威胁的拷问。

高晋灵活的舌头已经组不出求饶的句子，破碎凋零的呻吟和啜泣声让他听起来无力而破败；很难想象，这样一个人月前还坐在北孔普雷的办公室里，为了挽救生意而威逼利诱，耍尽了软硬兼施的手段。

可现在的他像个婴儿，世界上最弱小的弱者，在洪文刚身下雌伏着，为自己的过错和遭遇流着眼泪。

原本打好发胶的头发也乱了，被汗水渍得湿漉漉的，乌黑纷乱的摊撒在真皮沙发上；他不敢伸出手向洪文刚祈求一个安慰的拥抱，只能张着手臂在那里，尴尬的收回指头，调整紊乱的呼吸。

洪文刚并没有继续陪着他唯唯诺诺，索性悉身把东西都射进高晋的甬道里，伸出手紧紧握住身下人脆弱的颈：“你知道我为何样做吗？”

“知道。”高晋喘着。

他在窒息感中也泄了身。

肚子里都是洪先生的爱液，因肌肉的放松而汩汩地流出体外。

高晋为下体的狼藉不堪而闭上眼。

这便是洪先生给的惩罚了，一具遍布咬痕，伤痕累累的躯体。

 

洪文刚捡了高晋的背心，当着他的面用它清洁自己的小腹。

高晋没有动作，只坐起身，呆呆的等着身体的不适消除；洪文刚看着他有些红肿的嘴唇，有点沮丧的眼角，突然觉得这个人还蛮可爱的。

哪怕一个月前，刚刚因失职而砸了他一大笔生意。

“饿不饿？”

高晋回过神，有一瞬间觉得洪先生是话里有话。洪文刚早已整理好，甚至不知什么时候换了条睡裤，放松的坐在餐桌前。

高晋有点懵，可能是饿了。

“麻烦你动一动，把菜热了，一起吃。”

高晋自动过滤了话中的嘲讽，选了几盘洪文刚爱吃的菜，挪进厨房。

厨房的灯被打开，他才有机会扶着流理台的水池，洗了把脸。

没有等很久，厨房就飘来饭菜的香味；高晋端着盘子进来，低下头才发现赤着脚，脚趾不安的蜷动着，映衬在地板上，红彤彤的。

很可爱。

“有点不舒服？”他给高晋夹了菜。

高晋直摇头：“舒服……不，不舒服。”

说了还不如不说。

高晋在心里哀叹，他也觉得自己被调换了，到了洪先生面前，一切锋利都自动化成柔软。

他给高晋随便套了件T恤，宽宽大大的并不合身；高晋握筷子的样子有些拘谨，又因刚才的性事有些疲惫，几绺头发垂在额头前，看起来就像是个普通的爱人。

他们默默地吃饭，鱼渐渐露出被蒸得发白的鱼骨。

高晋吃很快，但是极为安静，往嘴里扒拉米饭的样子有点可笑。

洪文刚望得分神，又倒了点水给他：“我刚才对阿晋，是有些……严厉？”

高晋舔掉嘴角的饭粒：“不会。”

洪文刚摇头：“你这样，我不会放心你一人的。”

他放下饭碗，里面还有几颗未吃到嘴里的青菜。

高晋也放下碗：“我不能忤逆先生的意思，先生想要的，我只有尽力做到完美。您容不得半点怠慢，我眼里也不揉沙子。反正我的命都是您的。”

讲完话，舌根还有点麻木，高晋却连看都没再看洪文刚一眼，嘴角有点下拉，似乎是在为什么事情生着气。

洪文刚听了只是笑，眼睛眯着；不知为何，高晋不太开心的样子总能引得他很开心。

他吻他，快且轻，额角上一块油乎乎的唇印。

洪文刚低下头，继续不紧不慢的吃饭。

“下回，半个月回来一次吧，我放心些。”洪文刚吩咐他。

高晋匆忙点头，却还有点心有余悸。他几乎想要寻到手机赶快吩咐事情，但还是止住了：洪先生不喜欢饭桌上谈工作。

他还盘算着回去重新拟一份值班表，洪文刚却递出部手机：“跟泰国那边说，你晚些回去。”

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> *我瞎说的，我也不知吓破胆的人到底什么色的。


End file.
